undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Azazel
Background Azazel is an AU version of Asriel Dreemurr and the main protagonist of Asrieltale. After Flowey defeated and absorbed the Soul of Betty, they regained the ability to feel, but their magic and appearance warped from contact with the inverted Soul. Eventually shedding his flower vessel and fusing his consciousness with Betty, he grew powerful enough to restore and even modify Frisk's ability to Reset, resulting in the Timeline splitting in two. At the end of a True Pacifist Run, he revealed himself and destroyed The Barrier, reuniting with his family. Approached by Ink!Sans, he was asked to travel to and correct other Timelines, given his unique ability to offset, counter, and react to changes in Timelines from Determination misuse.Tasking himself with maintaining balance in the Multiverse, he actively acts beside Ink!Sans, Core!Frisk, and occasionally Error!Sans, defeating or destroying Genocide Route characters or other disruptive element, or even erasing Timelines to prevent contamination. Appearance An older form of Asriel reminiscent of the God of Hyperdeath form, Azazel also has a pair of wings like the Angel of Death form, black protuberances like spines from certain areas of his body, and distinctive eyes lacking whites, with his corneas a dark pink sometimes lined with red. His eyelids and neck have the same black, swirling patterns as his God of Hyperdeath Form but are much more prominent. Much of the fur at his head and chin gradates to black, likely the beginning of a mane and beard. His fur is a little coarser and more ragged, giving him a disheveled appearance. He is badly scarred from his battle with the original Bête Noire, with a jagged cut across his chest that will never completely heal. He also lost his right leg at the knee, which he later replaced with a prosthetic shaped like a bird's leg to assist in landing from flight. After that event, he also suffered a cut across both his forearms, a cut across his left ear and cheekbone, a few arrow wounds spread throughout, a gouge in his upper thigh and a narrow puncture in his inner arm, all of which scarred over. He’d also lost the tip of one of his left hand fingers, which he uses to draw out or destroy a person's Soul. Abilities As a Bête Noire, Azazel has abilities similar to Betty's, including but not limited to projecting illusions to imbalance foes, creating magical weapons such as a scythe or spear, and extracting the Souls of others to draw upon for strength, though he can also shatter it inside their body after successfully draining their Determination. Like Betty, he becomes stronger the closer to death he is, or the more afraid others are of him. Instead of pink blobs, he can summon Crows, and can even share vision with one at a time in exchange for halved concentration. However, in addition to her abilities, he retains a few of his Dreemurr abilities, notably, Fire Magic. However, due to the corrupting element of the Fear Soul, his fire appears black and dense, almost a liquid, that corrodes like acid. He mimics his abilities from his God of Hyperdeath form, but with black fire or crows rather than stars or lightning. A downside to this form is, because an inverted Soul was never intended to be used in this way, his use of magic actively damages him and causes pain, even after fully bonding with it, though less so. The more LV he attains, the less this bothers him, until he can nearly ignore it entirely. Weaknesses Any enemy with high DF or HP will prove an obstacle for him. As his own magic causes damage to himself, he relies more on misdirection and psychological warfare than brute force. Though certainly much stronger than any ordinary Monster, or most ordinary Humans, for that matter, a being of particular fortitude can bring him down through attrition and patience. A Monster like Asgore infused with even one Human Soul would be a good example of this, as he was swiftly beaten when facing the Gastholme Timeline version of his father, who had absorbed a Justice Soul and gained high LV. Relationships * (Disclaimer) Azazel only officially appears in Asrieltale, and is not cannon in any other AU. All credit to those series and original characters go to their respective creators. Frisk After his defeat before the destruction of The Barrier in the original Timeline, Azazel dedicated himself to ensuring they enjoyed their "Happy Ending" as promised. Seeing them as someone who understood him, he happily took on the role of an older brother. After being approached by Ink!Sans, he does his best to perform his duties without them or anyone else knowing, believing the knowledge of other Timelines might affect them negatively. Ink!Sans Correcting Timelines at Ink!Sans' behest, he remains leery of them, (correctly) assuming that they don't particularly care if things end well for its occupants, but rather that the source of disruption was removed. They aren't friends, and take on more of a boss-employee relationship. Nonetheless, there are few beings Azazel would think to call upon in a time of need, and Ink!Sans remains one of them. Core!Frisk While uncomfortable whenever they display their abilities over time and space, they remain one of the few people Azazel not only utterly trusts, but appreciates as a close friend. Considered an unofficial caretaker of the Omega Timeline, he is in turn highly respected by not only Core!Frisk but most other inhabitants of that section of the Anti-Void. Error!Sans Somewhere between his second boss, and sometimes nemesis but otherwise begrudging ally, Error!Sans and Azazel fought on several occasions over a dispute with this or that Timeline, as to whether or not it needed to be erased. While there is certainly no love lost between them, Azazel nonetheless considers them a necessary aspect to maintaining balance in the multi-verse, and truly dreads fighting them in earnest. They are perhaps the only being besides Dusttale!Sans that he is afraid of. Hellsiblings!Chara After discovering a version of Chara in the Omega Timeline following the events of that series, they gradually developed a bond of trust, and even affection. Having both lost their versions of the other, she is one of the only people he speaks openly to. He will often return to the Omega Timeline to visit her. Category:Asriel Category:The Protagonist/Player Character Role